


Game Changer

by haileys_jay



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Upstead, baseball AU, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay
Summary: AU fic: Jay Halstead is a very popular baseball player, and Hailey Upton is a high school teacher. When Jay hits a home run and the ball accidentally hits Hailey in the crowd, more than just the celebratory fireworks sparks fly.alsoI suck at summaries and love baseball so who doesnt want an athletic Upstead power couple
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	1. quite the catch

When Hailey got invited to a baseball game, she was expecting to just get drunk off of overpriced beers while getting sunburnt as she sat in outfield bleacher seats. She didnt know the slightest thing about the sport. To her, it was a bunch of grown men getting paid a lot of money to play a sport she can play in her backyard. But Kim insisted that she join her, Adam, and Kevin, and that she would have a great time.

“Look, there’s my boy!” Adam pointed to a tall man at home base holding a bat. The giant electronic scoreboard said it was Jay Halstead, a right fielder, with some of his season stats that Hailey really didnt understand.

“He’s only your boy because you’re kind of his agent.” Kim scoffed as she took a drink of beer from a plastic cup.

“Halstead and I go way back. We grew up in Canaryville together.”

“You met him at a bar during your junior year of college.” Kevin said from beside Adam.

“Okay, so? That doesnt matter. We’re like brothers now. How do you think we got these tickets.”

“Maybe next time you can ask for tickets in the section with better seats.” Kim shifted under the hard, metal bleachers.

Hailey laughed at her friend’s antics. Hailey and Kim also met in college, but they were in a dorm room together and had a bumpy start before they became best friends. Kim started dating Adam not long after, and Kevin joined the group when he agreed to be Jay’s social media manager at the beginning of his career. Hailey had never met Jay, but the boys always had a ton of stories about traveling all over the country with him.

_“Next up to bat, right fielder, number 21 Jay Halstead!”_

Following the announcement, fans all over the stadium erupted into cheers and yells. The man in a blue uniform took a few practice swings before he got into a comfortable hitting stance.

“I’m gonna assume this Halstead guy is really good.” Hailey said, covering her ears from how loud it was nearby.

“It’s only the beginning of the series but the man is on his way to breaking some records.”

As the pitcher started throwing balls, the only noise from the stadium came from the umpire behind home plate. He was thrown 3 balls and 2 strikes, and everyone around them was on the edge of their seats. 

Kim and Hailey engaged in a low volume conversation before the crack of the bat echoed throughout the park. Cheers came immediately as it seemed like the ball was hit high and travelling far. All Hailey heard was a quick “Watch out!” before she turned to see something come flying towards her.

She put her arms up, shielding her face, and felt the hard object hit her bare arm with an insane amount of force. The ball fell into her lap, and the stadium roared once more. It was a 3-run home run, but all Hailey cared about was the new pain and swelling she received.

“Hailey! You caught a home run ball!” Adam excitedly said, reaching across his girlfriend to shake her shoulder.

“That fucking hurt.” She mumbled as she ran her fingers over the spot that was already starting to bruise.

“We’ll get the ball signed after the game.” Kevin said with a smile as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

“Can’t wait.” She said with a fake smile. She looked at the ball in her lap. It was dirty and had a few scratches in it from being drugged in the dirt so many times already that day. Thankfully she wasn’t holding her beer when it happened.

* * *

“Jay!” Adam jogged to his friend, who was greeted with a handshake a pat on the back. After his home run, he didnt hit anything more than base hits, but according to his friends, he was still the best hitter in the game.

Because of Adam and Kevin’s job and closeness to the baseball player, the four of them got to go on the field after the game. The stadium cleared out pretty quick, except for the few kids who wanted pictures and autographs from their favorite players on both the teams.

“This is Hailey, one of Kim’s friends.” 

She was introduced to him, and up close, now she knew why he had such a large following outside of the baseball community. He was tall, and his tan brought out his freckles and beautiful green eyes. His hair was slightly messed up from wearing his ball cap, and no amounts of slicking it back would help.

“You’re the one who i hit in the stands.” He grinned, seeing the ball in her tiny hands. “I’m very sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’ll give her kids something to talk about.” Kim pointed towards her now, very large and dark bruise. 

“You got kids? How old?” He asked, reaching for the ball with a permanent marker in his right hand.

“Uh, no,” Hailey nervously laughed, “I teach at a high school in town. Some of them were very excited when i said I was coming to the game.”

He finished signing the ball, and handed it back with a big smile on his face. “I have a feeling they are very lucky to have you as a teacher.”

“Something like that.” She chuckled as she looked at his signature. It was kind of messy, but she half expected that with how many many signatures he probably gave out. The other three were engaged in a conversation with another player and his wife, who brought their baby onto the field.

“Lemme make it up to you.”

“What?” She looked up at him, seeing how soft his eyes were.

“Your arm. It looks pretty bad, and i really am sorry. I have the next couple days off, so let me make it up to you.”

“Are you going to take me to the doctor, or?” 

Jay laughed, “No. I mean i can, but i was thinking more along the lines of dinner or something.”

Hailey stumbled for her words. “Really? You’re pretty busy, and it honestly doesnt hurt that bad.”

He gently poked the outline of her bruise with the end of his maker, causing Hailey to flinch and take a few steps back. Covering it with her hand, she could feel the large bump and heat emitting from it. It would take more than the 1 cheap ice pack in her freezer for it to go away.

“I beg to differ. So what do you say?”

Hearing the end of their conversation, she could see Kim peeking out from behind Jay’s figure to give her a sly smile and a thumbs up. Hailey chuckled and shook her head.

“Sure, why not.” 

Before she could say anything else, he was unlocking his phone and holding it out to her to put her number in it. She did the same to him so she wasnt receiving any texts from an anonymous number.

“Well Hailey, i guess its a date then.”

“It’s a date.”


	2. im an outfielder, ill always catch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date for our favorite duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to puckluck28 on tumblr for helping me with all my fics, especially all of the cheesy pick up lines!

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ don't worry, i'm an outfielder, i'll always catch you [sent 11:45] _

**_hailey upton:_ ** _ what? [sent 11:46] _

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ you are quite the catch [sent 11:48] _

**_hailey upton:_ ** _ what is going on [sent 11:48] _

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ as a baseball player, i know my way around the bases [sent 11:49] _

**_hailey upton:_ ** _ oh my god, these are pick up lines [sent 11:54] _

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ don't worry, there will be more tonight ;) [sent 11:55] _

Hailey smiled at her phone as some of her students piled into the gym for her final class before lunch. Her and Jay had been texting quite a bit for the past 2 days but tonight, they were finally going on their first date. She had no idea what they were going to do, but she eventually had to break it to him that she knew nothing about his sport, despite being a gym teacher.

“Ms. Upton! How’s my favorite teacher?” One of her students, Cameron, walked up to her in his gym uniform.

“I’m only your favorite because we’re playing dodgeball today.” She laughed as she shoved her phone into the pocket of her sweatpants. One of her favorite perks of being the gym teacher: wearing comfy clothes all day.

“So i was watching some Cubs highlights from the other day. Someone who got hit by a ball looked pretty familiar.” He started chuckling when he thought about the video. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

For a few days, she wore long sleeves to cover the bruise. It was still large and very purple, but the swelling went down so she decided to wear a short sleeve today.

“That fat bruise says otherwise.” He leaned into his friends and the group of them started laughing uncontrollably.

She shook her head and rounded up the class to start doing warm up stretches. Dodgeball wasn't extremely physical, but every class started off with stretches and a few laps around the gym. While they did that, she laid out a few balls across center court. Class lasted 45 minutes, but when it came to dodgeball, the kids had so much fun that it seemed shorter. She liked to join them for the last game, but let them duke it out in the beginning to release some energy and hopefully they wouldn't fall asleep in their other classes. If they did, it wouldn't be the first time her co-workers complained about it.

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ i'll be at your house at 6 sharp. nothing fancy. [sent 12:08] _

Hailey read the notification that popped up on her smart watch. She shook her head as she dismissed it, promising she would reply on her break. Now she really had no clue what she was getting herself into.

* * *

“So, word is you got a hot date.” Hailey’s friend and one of the school’s security guards Vanessa nudged her as she sat next to her in the teacher’s lounge.

“How do you even know that? I haven't told anyone.” She shoved a carrot stick in her mouth, a loud crunch echoed through the mostly empty room.

“I knew you had a date! I could just sense it. You have been staring at your phone every chance you get.” She giggled as she pulled her lunch out of the microwave.

Vanessa was younger than Hailey, and had only been working at the school for a few months, but they got along well and were one of Hailey’s few work friends. Vanessa was trying to be a Chicago Police officer, but she didn't test well so she opted for the school’s easy guard job until she could test again. Hailey didn't have a problem with her co-workers, she just preferred to leave work at work and spend time with friends like Kim. Vanessa was that one exception.

“Can you help me study some time this weekend? I’ll provide the drinks.” She asked, digging into her microwavable lasagna.

“Yeah, i just have to sort some things around.”

Another reason she got along well with Vanessa was to help her with the test. Before she became a teaching major at the University of Chicago, she studied law. Her dad paid for the schooling and wanted her to be a lawyer, but after her third semester, she realized that’s not what she wanted. She considered being an officer herself, and even trained for it, but being a gym teacher made her happy and she didn't want to turn back now.

“Hailey? Sorting out weekend plans? First you get a date, now you have plans. Who is this new person!”

“First of all,” Hailey chuckled as she ate another carrot, “I have a life.”

“Really? When was the last time you were on a date?”

“I think this conversation is done.”

* * *

“Maybe you guys are going to a movie?” Kim asked as they were in Hailey’s bedroom, deciding on her final outfit after 3 tries. She was down to 3 of her flannel shirts and black skinny jeans. It was April, and still a little chilly so she wanted to dress right for any occasion.

“There's no show times in any theaters around 6. And Jay doesn't seem like the movie theater kind of guy.” She pulled a red and black plaid shirt off the hook and threw it on.

“What if he took you to a baseball game.” Kim laughed from her spot on the bed. Hailey gave her a mean side eye.

“Watching his play is one thing, but watching him watch people play is another. I still don't know anything about the sport.”

“If opposites attract, he sure found a real winner.”

Right as the clock hit 6, the doorbell rang. Hailey quickly fixed her hair - she wore it down but always had a hair tie on her wrist. Kim pushed her out of the room and watched from around the corner as Hailey answered the door.

“Casual looks great on you.” Jay said with a smile as she opened the door, hangs shoved in his pockets. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, and even that looked attractive on him.

“Do i need to bring anything?”

“Just you. Let’s go.” He nodded his head in the direction of a truck parked on the curb outside of her house. She looked in the direction of Kim, who gave her a thumbs up, before leaving the house.

He opened the truck door for her and offered his hand to help her inside. It sits taller than the Jeep Cherokee she was used to so she appreciated the extra helpful hand.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll find out.” He smirked as he turned on the radio, somehow putting on her favorite song before peeling onto the street.

* * *

“Mini golf?” Hailey asked in confusion as he parked in front of a large and entertaining mini golf course. She had never been, but there were always plans with her group that always fell through the cracks.

“Well we certainly didn't come for the crappy batting cages.” He laughed as he got out of the truck. He rushed around to her side to open the door again. She thanked him when she got out, and if that didn't make her smile, then his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the desk sure did.

After getting some neon colored golf balls and clubs that fit their very different heights, they found their way to the first hole. It was simple, basically a straight shot from the green to the hole, and Jay let her hit first.

“So, Hailey Upton, what do you teach?”

Over their many texts, they talked about different things that came up in the news or small facts a

bout themselves, but decided to save the majority of their conversations for when they say each other in person.

“Well, Jay Halstead, I teach gym class at De La Salle.” She hit the ball, rolling it down the green but was about a foot short of the hole.

“Thats my school.” He hit his own, neon yellow ball, but did not come as close to the hole as Hailey’s neon green one. “What made you want to start teaching?”

“I didn't want to be a lawyer.” With a light tap, her ball rolled into the hole.

“Suits are not as fun as sweat pants.”

“Literally my favorite part of the job.” They laughed as Jay retrieved the balls.

In the past few days, Hailey might not have learned his game stats, but she did do a little snooping on his social media. He posted pretty regularly and had a very large following. A lot of people loved him, and on twitter he seemed to praise it, but he acted differently than that. So far he was polite, very nice, and seemed down to earth.

“Come on, that should have totally been a hole in 1!” Jay yelled from the start of the 6th hole. Hailey was beating him to this point, but after a rough start, he was catching up.

“Looks like the golf gods didn't want to give you a chance.”

He stuck his tongue out at her before tapping the ball into the whole. 2 points was better than the 6 he got on the previous one.

“I swear this is way easier on an actual golf course.”

“So you golf pretty often?” Hailey dropped her ball on the ground.

Jay shrugged, “Every once in a while. It's a good way to kill time.”

Hailey hit the ball, and even with all the curves and drops on the course, the ball slid into the hole with ease. She laughed and started jumping up and down, nudging Jay who was fake pouting.

“This game is fun.” In the midst of her excitement, she propped herself up on her tippy toes and snaked a hand around his neck, bringing him down to her level and giving him a kiss. Jay dropped his club and put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. After a few seconds, they pulled away, both having equal amounts of shock on their faces. “Oh my gosh. I’m- i dont know i got excited.”

Jay smirked, “Don't worry about it. I liked it.”

Hailey could feel her face get hot and red. She casually wiped her lips with the sleeve of her shirt and started to walk towards the end of the course. Before she could get too far, he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards, whipping her around to face him. With his club still on the ground, he cupped her face and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate.

“Um, I think it's your turn to hit.”

Jay chuckled and let his hands fall. He picked up his club and hit the ball, but came nowhere close to a hole and one. Hailey laughed from behind him.

“Guess i'm just really good at this game.”

* * *

By the time they finished, it was now dark and Hailey had beaten him by a large margin. She promised she wouldn't make fun of him, but had to get a few jabs in first. They returned their gear and walked back to his truck. Jay casually slipped his hand into hers on the way.

“I never asked why you decided to play pro ball.”

Jay shrugged, “I played a lot when i was younger. Like all the time - spring, summer, fall, you name it. I just really liked the sport and I never did well enough in school to focus on having a real job. I went to a Division 1 college and my major was gen eds. I got invited to the draft my junior year and I never looked back.”

When they got to the truck, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and opening the door for it.

“I don't know too much about baseball, but the way that ball hit me, I'd say it was worth it.”

Jay laughed before shutting the door. When he started the truck, he turned on the heat when he saw her shivering ever so slightly.

“I have a game tomorrow. The next 3 days actually. I know you have work and it could end late, but i could get you some tickets. I think i would do a lot better with you in the stands.”

Hailey thought about it. Usually on weekdays, she could be found in bed early, reading a book or sorting out her school plans for the upcoming week. But with the school year coming to an end in the next few weeks, she could afford to spend a night out.

“Sure, i'll be there. But you have to promise not to hit me with a ball again. I'm still recovering.”

“I'll get you some tickets behind the dugout. Not too many balls go back there.”

He laughed as they started to drive away. Instead of going to a bar like he originally planned, they picked up food at the golf course before they left and decided to call it an early night since both of them had to be awake early the next day.

“I hope you’re good at catching, because I'm starting to fall for you.”

Hailey groaned at his pick up line, a continuation of their earlier conversation. She swore she had never heard so many cheesy jokes until she met him, and they've only known each other 3 days.

“You are such a dork.”

She leaned over the console and kissed him. He put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer and playing with a few strands of hair. This kiss continued for a while, even steaming the windows, but an oncoming driver who flashed their bright lights caused them to separate.

“You can come inside if you want.” Hailey suggested, slightly panting.

“As much as i want to, i think it's best if i don't. I don't want to rush this, and so far it's going pretty well.”

Hailey smiled before giving him peck on the cheek. She sat back in the seat, smoothing out her hair because she was bound to meet Kim inside. They were best friends and had keys to each other’s places, but she knew she would still be waiting on her.

“Ill send Adam the tickets and everything. I really hope to see you there.”

“Ill be there.”

She gave him one more smile before she exited the truck. They gave each a small wave before she went inside. As soon as the door closed, she leaned on the door and chuckled to herself out of pure happiness.

“Spill everything.”

There she was, Kim Burgess in all of her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this super cute, but obviously not a slow burn like the show/other fics. i also wrote this all in one night lol.  
> i plan on updating my other fic very soon! as always, please leave a comment and inbox me on tumblr for some oneshot ideas. thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	3. are we in the bullpen? because you're warming me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good game for jay but an even better night for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to puckluck28 on tumblr for helping me with this chapter!! true hero right there

“So, how was Hailey?” Adam asked as he leaned on the fence during Jay’s batting practice. He wiggled his eyebrows when Jay looked at him between pitches from the machine.

“Calm down bud,” he hit a ball that went flying into left field, “we didn't do what you think.”

“I wasn't going there.”

“You were implying it.” After a few missed hits, he finally hit a ball past the fence in the outfield. He waved to the guy controlling the machine, signalling that he was done hitting balls. “We had a great time.”

“But you didn't do it?”

“God, Ruz, why do you assume i have sex with everyone i go out with?”

Adam shrugged, “I mean, have you seen yourself? You could probably pull anyone with a single look. Remember Erin?”

“Hey,” Jay pointed the bat in his direction, “we don't talk about her here.”

Erin Lindsay was Jay’s on again, off again girlfriend for the majority of their college years and a little bit after he turned pro. They met at a party and hit it off instantly, but small inconveniences caused them to break up every few months. When he turned pro, and finally felt like he was ready to settle down with her, she broke up with him for good and moved to the opposite side of the country. He swore he was heartbroken, but Adam said his swing was off for a while after that.

“Sorry man, it was just the first example i thought of. But seriously, how did it go?”

Jay smiled, “It was great. We played some golf and got food. Honestly one of the best nights I've had in awhile.”

“So...it's going to continue? I mean, i know she's coming to the game tonight.”

“Just until she realizes how shit my travel schedule is.” He gave a half-hearted smile before he put his bat up to get ready for the game that night.

* * *

“Looking mighty happy in that Halstead jersey.” Kevin grinned from beside Hailey, who was proudly wearing a blue jersey with a large number 21 on the back.

“He’s supposedly the best player, right?” She settled into the bleacher seat, and felt safer sitting behind the dugout.

“You got that right.”

From their spots, they could see all the players training on the field. They were running around and doing practice throws, and Jay was the only one Hailey could focus on. Most of the people sitting near them also wore Halstead jerseys, but for Hailey, it just felt different.

Kim nudged her side, “Is he taking you out after the game?”

Hailey shrugged, “I don't know. What do baseball players usually do after a game?”

Adam came up behind them, juggling 3 beers as he tried to maneuver around people, “If they win, party. If they lose, party, just a little sadder.”

When he sat down and handed out all the beers, Kim punched him in the arm. He acted offended, but really knew it was coming. Hailey’s phone buzzed from a text:

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ i'm gonna knock one out of the park for ya. have fun with the goofballs. See ya after the game :) _

Hailey looked around confused. She knew players couldn't have phones in the dugout, and Jay was on the field throwing balls. Her friends were focused on their new cups of alcohol and didn't have his phone.

**_jay halstead:_ ** _ btw this is a scheduled text. have fun, beautiful _

She looked out to the field to see Jay smiling and waving at her. She smiled wide and waved back. Like the goofball he was, he wasn't paying attention when a ball was thrown his way, resulting in being hit right in the belly. He feigned hurt before chasing his teammate around the field.

“What was that about?” Kim asked in between sips of beer.

“Jay just being Jay.” She smiled and slipped her phone into her pocket. Over the speakers, the announcer started his pre-game talk, forcing the players into the dugouts before the game was about to begin.

* * *

“So what’s that guy doing?” Hailey leaned over to ask Kevin, who was willing to answer any of her millions of questions about the sport. She didn't remember half of it, but to her, it was the thought of learning that counts.

“The guy on first base, the one in blue, is leaning forward to steal a base.” When the pitcher threw the ball, Jay let it go past him while the guy from first sprinted to second base, successfully stealing it. “He stole the base, so if Halstead hits something close, the guy on second probably won't get out and the inning will keep going.”

They watched as the pitcher threw 2 balls out of the strike zone, but when the third ball came, the sound of his bat cracking erupted through the stadium as the ball went flying into the outfield. It didn't quit flying until it went past the stands and literally out of the park. The fans started cheering as Jay jogged around the bases and his teammates crowded home plate to congratulate him. When he finally reached home, he pointed in the stands in Hailey’s direction, then celebrated with his team.

“And that, Hailey Anne, is a game winning 2-run homerun from the one and only.” 

The four of them stood up and cheered in happiness with the rest of the fans. Fans of the other team grumbled and tried to leave as soon as possible, if they weren't heckled by the winning team’s supporters. 

“If i didn't think any better, i'd say you're the good luck charm. Those were the best at-bats he's had so far this season.” Adam yelled over the deafening crowd. He pointed to the scoreboard, which showed he went 5-5 with 2 homeruns, a double and 2 singles.

“Out of 5 at-bats, he got hits during all 5. That's insanely good.” Kevin leaned down to say in Hailey’s ear. She thanked him and continued to cheer with everyone else.

* * *

After the initial excitement calmed down and people were starting the leave, the group of friends put on badges that allowed them access onto the field. They saw players everywhere interacting with fans or engaging with the media. Jay had signed a few balls before he was ripped away to do some interviews for local new stations. Hailey stood back from a distance and watched him talk to a couple before him and a woman were the last one standing.

The brunette stood a little closer to the ball player than Hailey liked, but she figured it was for interview purposes. He was a funny guy, so she laughed at all his jokes and swatted his arm a few times. Hailey crossed her arms and watched as he laughed back and answered her questions. She tried to look in other places around the ballpark, but she kept looking back at the man in blue.

After a few minutes, she walked into his line of sight and gave a small wave until he noticed and nodded back. He tried to excuse himself, but the interviewer gently grabbed his arm and started laughing again. After another attempt, he successfully freed himself and jogged to where Hailey stood.

“That jersey looks pretty cute on you.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

Hailey nodded, “It was on sale at the thrift store.” She laughed as he feigned hurt. In reality, she loaned it from Kim who got it as a gift from Adam.

“So ya wanna come back to my place for some drinks?”

“Where else would i go?” She smiled as she leaned into his side. He was still hot and sweaty from playing, but she didn't mind too much. It was something she would be bound to get used to.

They started walking in the direction of the club house behind the dugout so he could change and they could leave, but the reporter stopped them before he could walk down the stairs.

“It was nice meeting you. Are we still on for tomorrow?” She asked while smiling and leaning in close once more.

Jay let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. Hailey stood there with her mouth agape and fidgeted with her badge. Jay let out a quick response before rushing himself and Hailey down the stairs.

“I’m sorry about her. Interviewers are...weird sometimes. She was talking about a post-game interview for tomorrow.”

“I’m fine, Jay.”

“Right, so that's why your face is red and you keep messing with that badge.” He noticed she kept playing with the red badge that was clipped to her shirt and every once in a while put her hair behind her ear, even if it was already there.

“It’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

They stopped at his locker, which was easily identifiable by his large name and number on the front. He had extra jerseys hanging along with the normal clothes he came in with. There was some loose gear laying around, along with an autographed picture of someone she didn't recognize.

Jay smirked, “You’re kinda cute when you're jealous.”

Hailey gasped, “I'm not jealous!”

“Whatever you say.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek before grabbing his clothes.

“I'm not jealous because i don't know what we are. We've been talking, what a week?”

“We’re whatever you want us to be. I'm not talking to anyone else besides you.”

He smiled at her before walking away to go change. She smiled to herself as she sat in a nearby chair to wait on him.

* * *

When they got to Jay’s apartment, Hailey quickly made herself at home. It wasn't a big apartment, but it was in no means small. He very clearly lived the bachelor life in a one bedroom, upper floor apartment on the north side. He kept the place fairly furnished with furniture, but empty beer bottles sat on almost every table and counter. He swept them into the garbage bin before pulling out 2 for each of them.

“Just so you know, that lady at the game flirts with almost every guy on both teams. I swear one time, a guy’s wife almost fought her.” He popped the lids off two of the bottles before sitting all of them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Jay, I promise, I'm not worried. If you want to talk to girls, then talk to them.” She eyed him as he took a big gulp of her beer.

“What if i don't want to?” Jay also drank, but not as big of a swig, “Hailey, you’re the only girl i want to talk to. Yeah it's been a week, but honestly, i haven't been this happy in a while.”

Hailey chuckled before drinking her beer some more. She didn't expect to have this conversation today, so she felt like a little liquid courage would help her.

“Well, i'm not talking to any other guys either. Big time baseball players can't really put up any competition.”

“That's what i like to hear.”

He sat his beer in his lap and put a hand on Hailey’s cheek to caress it. When he was positive he wouldn't spill his drink, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Hailey, on the other hand, was not as confident and strained to put it on the table without separating. Jay laughed into the kiss before deepening it, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and the other hand resting on her thigh. Hailey gripped the collar of his shirt to bring him closer.

“I know I said I wanted to take this slow-” He panted in between his words and Hailey’s obvious wanting of no breaks.

“Jay, shut up.”

She shifted her position to where she was now sitting on his lap and fingers playing with his hair. He gently gripped her waist before pulling away briefly.

“My bed is much more comfortable.”

“Show me where it is then.”

In a single motion, Jay had stood up and held Hailey in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing up and down his neck and jawline. He found the way to his bedroom, even with a good distraction, before throwing her on the bed and continuing what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end was a little rushed but i also have 0 ideas on how to write any form of smut (if you wanna help, pls message me :) ). this was a quick little update but i havent updated in a while. i also added some explanations for some plays to help some of you guys who dont watch the sport. if you enjoyed the chapter, please comment what you though. if you didnt, also comment i guess haha. but i hoped you all liked and look out of a lot more updates in the future!


	4. hope you're good at catching, because im falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hailey and jay's ending to their first weekend together

Hailey woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes and the body next to her constantly moving. She tried opening her eyes, but the sunlight was too bright so she resorted to rolling onto her other side.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jay said with a smile. He was sitting up with the covers loosely covering his lower half. 

“What time is it?” She groaned as he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

“7:04.”

Hailey groaned again, but this time she threw the blankets over her face which caused Jay to laugh.

“I didn't mean to wake you, but I have to get ready soon. You're more than welcome to just stay here.”

“I can't.” Hailey flung the covers off and looked up at him. “I have to get ready for tutoring.”

“Where were you when I needed early morning tutoring in college?” Jay chuckled before kissing her on the top of her head.

He stood up from the bed and shed all the blankets, his boxers leaving very little for imagination. Hailey stared at him and wished they didn't have to do anything all day, that they could just lay in bed and continue the night before. She could easily blow off tutoring, but a professional baseball game would be a little harder to navigate.

“Like what you see?” He asked in a cocky tone, one eyebrow raised.

“I don't think I will ever not like it.”

Jay dropped the shirt he had in his hand and whipped off the blankets, leaving a very nude Hailey with nothing to defend herself from the cool breeze that swept through the room. He crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck while she ran her hands through his hair. After he was sure he left a small bruise, he began going lower and lower until Hailey let out a small moan. When that happened, he stopped and sat on the end of the bed, leaving her thoroughly confused.

“I really hate you right now.”

Hailey wedged her foot from under Jay and softly kicked up. He responded by grabbing it and pulling her closer.

“If you come over tonight, I can give you many reasons not to hate me.”

After some thought, she nodded in agreement. He leaned back over her and gave her a deep kiss before jumping off the bed again. This time, he actually grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

“Sorry, I'm late.” Jay mumbled as he sat at a table outside of a small hometown breakfast restaurant. The hole in the wall diner was one of his favorites, and one that was rarely found by tourists. It was just outside the main part of the city so no one thought to visit except for locals.

“I've heard that before.” The man across from him quipped as he wiped coffee from the corners of his mouth. “So, who is she this time?”

“Hey, you gotta chill.” Jay replied with a stern look. He moved the menu to the edge of the table, already knowing what to order as he’s been here more than a dozen times. “She’s not like the others.”

“So I was right?” The redhead chuckled as his brother shook his head in defeat. Will, the man who he had breakfast with every Sunday, was Jay’s older brother and his unofficial doctor. Will was a real doctor, but he was an emergency room doctor, and Jay tended to get hurt a little too often and considered every injury as an emergency, forcing him to become his unofficial doctor.

“She's the girl in the stands I hit with the ball.” He stated as he took a sip of his own coffee.

“You got the number of the girl you obliterated with a baseball? Thats a new one.” 

Before Jay could say anything else, the waitress stopped at their table to take their orders. Jay ordered the same thing he always did, a ham and cheese omelet, while Will looked at the menu a little too long only to order french toast with strawberries and a new cup of coffee.

“It’s not like it was planned, Will. She's a friend of Adam’s, so we got to meet and it just worked out.”

“So you’ve been talking like a week or so? That's a new record as of late.”

Jay managed to swallow only his second sip of coffee before he slammed his hand on the table. It was hard enough to shake some coffee out of both mugs, but soft enough for other people to not notice, or at least not care enough to look at them. Will jumped in shock but let out a light chuckle.

“Dammit, Will, can't we have just one breakfast where you don't berate the woman I'm seeing?” The tone of his words came out a little angier and louder than he intended, but it was a common trend for his brother, who was happily engaged for nearly a year, to degrade him and his love life.

“Okay, geez, im sorry, bro. Usually you just roll with the jokes. Are you in love already or something?” Will’s words were gentle, like he wasn't trying to hurt his brother’s feelings. Usually he rolled with the punches, and sometimes joked about his own shoddy love life, but now he was reacting differently.

“No, she’s just,” Jay shrugged, “Hailey’s different. She's different from the girls who just hop on because I'm famous. Honestly, she doesn't give a shit about baseball, but she tries to learn. Not to impress me, but to understand what I do. Not to mention she's super easy to talk to and good to look at.”

He grinned at his last remark, replaying in his mind just how good she looked on his bed, naked, with the soft glow of the moon peeking through the window just enough to show off her features. Then he thought about how good she looked sitting on his bed that morning, covered in his oversized t-shirt and soaking wet hair from the last minute shower they shared together.

Will let a big grin appear on his face, “Wow, look at you. My little brother is finally getting his life together.” He reached across the table to give Jay a pat on the upper arm. He chuckled in response before the waitress came into view carrying plates of their favorite meals. “I don't mean to be a dick, but seeing you this happy about a girl since Erin is...nice. Refreshing, even.”

“Erin fucked me up, I'm not gonna lie.” Jay said casually as he cut up his food. “I made some questionable decisions, but Hailey isn't one of those. She's gonna be good for me.”

He smiled as he shoved a fork full of omelet in his mouth. Hailey was already a bright spot in his life, even only after a weekend together. Erin was his college sweetheart that he swore he was going to marry, but even after years of manipulation, changing his life for her, then leaving out of the blue, Jay was still torn up afterwards. He spent months being by himself every night, to years of being with a different person every few days. He wasn't proud of it by any means, but it's what got him through the nights. Now he had Hailey, and he was confident she wouldn't hurt him the same way Erin did.

* * *

“Well, isn't it Hailey Anne.” Vanessa said in a cheery tone as she opened the door wide enough for her friend to come through. The blonde was carrying a book and a bottle of wine, which didn't go unnoticed from the younger woman. “You know it's like 9:30 in the morning, right?”

Vanessa laughed as Hailey threw everything onto the dining room table, being extra cautious with the unopened glass bottle. She left her items to take the bottle into the kitchen, placing it gently on a counter next to an assortment of similar bottles.

“I bought it a few months ago and I won’t drink it. I know you like this kind, so i'm giving it to you.” She wiped off a thin layer of dust that had accumulated. Hailey was never big on wine; her go to drink was tequila or whiskey, but she bought the alcohol after a long day of boring back to back meetings and thought she could spend a relaxing night drinking it. Instead, she fell asleep on her couch and never got around to actually opening it.

“Thanks,” She let out a chuckle. “Before we start, I'm going to say you look extremely exhausted.”

The blonde stood before her in a baggy pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized University of Chicago hoodie, a messy bun on top of her head completing the look. After showering with Jay, she intended on going home to get ready with just enough time to make it to the house by 9, but a stop for coffee and unexpected Sunday morning traffic caused her to arrive nearly 30 minutes late. 

“I just fell asleep late, that’s all.”

She tried to walk past Vanessa to go to the living room, but was stopped short when she was grabbed by the arm and met with a shocked expression on Vanessa’s face.

“So the hickey on your neck has nothing to do with that?”

Hailey’s hand flew to her neck, covering the mark in question. She internally cursed Jay and reminded herself to get back at him for it. On the outside, she gave a small smile before adjusting her hood as a lazy attempt to cover it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She turned on her heel and started walking to her intended destination. After plopping on the couch and letting her body relax on the comfortable material, Vanessa came at her with a multitude of questions growing in her mind.

“Hailey! Is this from the mystery guy you went out with this weekend? I need details!” She excitedly jumped on the couch, jolting an already sleepy Hailey around.

“Calm down, Ness, it’s not a big deal. I go out sometimes.”

“I've known you only a few months and I know that's a load of crap.” Before Hailey could even think of a comeback, Vanessa was back to talking. “You spend your weekdays falling asleep to crappy reality TV and a book, and your weekends are spent with Kim and her boyfriend. Not once have you mentioned any other males.”

“First off,” Hailey sat up as a way to defend herself better. “I have a life, I just might not be vocal about it. Second,” She dragged the second a little to gather her thoughts. “I don't even know how long this will last.” She waved at the air around her, referring to whatever this thing between her and Jay was, before leaning back and looking down at her hands to play with them once she herself started thinking about what really was this thing between them. 

She liked Jay. In fact, she liked Jay more than she would like to admit for having just met him a week ago, and while she knew he liked her, too, she couldn’t help that small voice in the back of her mind that kept reminding her who he was and what he did for a living. Jay Halstead was a professional athlete. He could have any woman in Chicago, hell he could have any woman in North America considering how much he traveled for games, so why would he want to stay with a school teacher who didn’t even know the basics of his sport? 

Though, despite her lack of baseball knowledge, their conversations had been so… so natural. She loved talking to him and how easily it came to them both. She loved spending time with him, whether it be at a competitive round of mini golf or in his bed exploring one another’s bodies. The sex had been amazing. Sure Hailey’d had good sex before but with Jay… With Jay it had been everything she’d imagined a character in a romance book might have felt… He’d started gentle and slow, building a deliciously tortuous and passionate pace, as his hands memorized her body, his lips memorized her taste, his ears memorized her satisfied moans. Hailey had never felt so close to someone while their bodies moved in a familiarity that surprisingly felt so natural for both, and when she’d thought it couldn’t get any better, he’d showed her that they were far from done. So soooo far from done and they’d spend the rest of their night letting their bodies do the talking when words stopped being enough. 

So much for wanting to take things slow.

And that was just it. Hailey’d had sex with Jay and while she wanted to believe that what they had was special, that small voice in her head kept reminding her that now that they’d had sex, there was no reason for Jay to keep her around. After all, he could have any girl in the world, and as good as the conversation had been and as natural as their whole night, and then morning, had felt, what made her so special that  _ the _ Jay Halstead would choose her? 

“Come on, Hailes. Don't think like that.” As if she could hear Hailey’s inner thoughts, Vanessa put a reassuring hand on her friend’s knee and gave it a soft squeeze to show her support. “Any guy would have to be stupid not to keep you around.” She said it so matter of factly. “Have you two talked about what “this” is?”

“He says he’s not talking to anyone besides me.” She paused for a second, remembering the genuine smile on his face when he said those words the night before. Yet with that same memory, so did the one of Adam’s comments from the game struck. Jay was sweet but she didn’t know him well enough. Adam did. “And he seemed genuine, but Adam let it slip that he has a history of flings, especially when he travels for work, often.” Hailey’s voice got quieter with every word. She really didn't know where this was coming from, why she was feeling this way. She wasn’t usually the one to get insecure over a guy, especially since the last three days had been such a happy whirlwind and it had only been a week. A week! She couldn’t even say it had been a waste of time if things didn’t work out, but here she was, overthinking everything, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew that she was feeling this way because she liked Jay. She really really liked Jay and she didn’t want whatever this was to end.

Ugh! She so wished it wasn't too early to start day drinking after having this conversation and actually coming to terms with her thoughts. 

“It’s good that you are being careful but you said it’s only been a few days right? Maybe you both need some more time to figure things out?” Vanessa suggested, serving as the voice of reason Hailey normally almost never lacked. “Besides, who even is this guy who’s making the most confident person I know feel like this?” She questioned, making them both realize that a crucial part of the conversation was missing: his name. 

Hailey chuckled to herself at the realization as her cheeks turned a soft shade of red at saying his name. “It’s Jay Halstead.”

If Vanessa was drinking something, she definitely would have spit it out. She didn't watch sports, but she did know about all of the attractive sports players, especially in Chicago. Well,  _ everyone _ knew who Jay Halstead was in Chicago, Canaryville’s golden boy. Like most of the country, she followed Jay on every social media platform available but even if she didn’t, his face was usually on the morning news after a big game and on billboards around town during baseball season. It took a moment for her to really process that her best friend was dating Jay Halstead, and while she tried to keep her excitement to a minimum, her wide eyes and gaping mouth gave it away.

“Wait a minute. The guy you were with is  _ the _ Jay Halstead? Like Jay Halstead of the Chicago Cubs?”

“Try to not be too excited there, huh, Ness?” Hailey let out a laugh at her friend’s reaction as she watched Vanessa try to process everything, momentarily forgetting the gravity of the conversation they were having. 

“Wow! Okay… Wow!” Vanessa took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down and focus on the conversation at hand. “Look Hailey, sure he’s a hot shot, but if Jay Halstead doesn't realize how amazing you are, then he is so much dumber than the ball he throws around.” She grabbed her friend’s hand and gave it a strong, supportive squeeze. “Hailey, you are one of the most amazing women I know, and I’m not saying that because I’m obligated to say so as your best friend. You are smart, strong, caring, successful, badass and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. It would be his loss.”

“I'm just worried that maybe he isn’t taking this as seriously as I am, like we’ve moved too fast and I’m just another hookup.” Hailey sighed upon confessing to her fears. “And I don’t even know why he makes me feel so nervous? I mean I don’t even know him.”

“Well, let me ask you one thing. All the things you just listed, that is your brain talking, but what is your heart saying?” 

Wasn’t that the million dollar question? What was her heart saying? 

She had felt nothing but warm and fuzzy each second she’d spent with him. The way he’d been so concerned about hitting her with that ball from that first game… How he’d been the perfect, competitive but still perfect, gentleman at mini golf… How he’d handled that reporter the night before and how genuine his smile was when he’d told her he wanted to be whatever she wanted them to be… And she would be lying if she said she didn’t love every second of her time with him, including waking up to his face, his body, his scent that morning.

Letting out a loud sigh, Hailey realized that what Adam had said at the game, that damning memory that her brain couldn’t let go, didn’t compare to how Jay acted around her. Sure, she believed that what Adam had said was true. With how he looked, he must have slept around before. He’d have to be dumb not to, but she, of all people, knew that people’s pasts didn’t define them and another voice in her head, a much much louder voice told her that she’d be a fool to not take a chance on herself, on Jay, and on whatever this thing between them was. So she would push away her logic, and Adam’s words, and listen to her heart once again, bringing an end to her romantic misfortune from her past.

* * *

Jay yawned as he walked out of the bullpen and onto the field to stretch. He was more tired than he thought, and the third cup of coffee he had clearly wasn't cutting it. He considered a quick nap in his truck, or even shoving himself into his large locker, but by the time breakfast ended, he was already pushing time and still had to get dressed out.

“Hey, we don't do that here.” Adam laughed as he tossed a ball in his direction. He caught it, along with a second yawn that was threatening to escape.

“I'm good, I swear. I just need a nap or something.”

They did a few rounds of tossing the ball, each man taking a step back with each throw to widen the distance between them. It wasn't a challenging warm up by any means, but it was one that Jay hoped would loosen his muscles.

“I would tell you to hide under the bench, but you’re already late and warm ups are almost over.” Adam watched Jay do a few lunges and forced him to run in place to get his heartbeat up. If he was a pitcher or catcher, he wouldn't be concerned, but in the outfield, he had a lot of ground to cover and he was predicted to steal at least 2 bases, requiring a lot of speed. “You sure you're okay?”

“I'm good,” Jay chugged half a bottle of water, “I'm just ready to get this game over with and sleep 13 hours.”

Before they knew it, a whistle was blown and everyone on the field was ushered into their designated spots. It was projected that they beat the New York Mets, who had a pretty low win-lose average. The Cubs weren’t in the lead either, but with a strong batting line up and one of the best pitchers on the mound, any sportscaster would say they had a high chance of winning the current three-game series.

Again, it was  _ projected _ , not guaranteed. By the 6th inning, the Mets were losing, but it wasn't a blow out like previous games. The pitching was accurate, almost too accurate, and even the top hitters from both sides managed to get a combined score of 3. Jay wasn't one of those hitters, as he managed to strike out once and get a pop fly for a final out in the 4th. He wasn't frustrated with himself, all players had rough games, and he went into this one knowing it would be rough. He hoped that by mid-game he would break out of it, that the crowd’s enthusiasm over a Sunday game would help, but there he was, still yawning and feeling dehydrated despite how much water he would drink.

His first hit came later that inning. It was a weak hit up the middle and 2 outs on the board, but he would take it over his 0-2 performance so far. He could hear the first base coach yell their code word for stealing second. It would be perfect, save them an out if the ball was hit towards third. The first strike came, there was no opening. The second strike came, the pitcher was too quick. Before the third throw came, he decided to run regardless of the outcome. It wasn't a game deciding run, but it would be something to move the game along quicker. 

He watched the pitcher’s movements, how he jiggled the ball before putting it back in his glove. How he gave the man on first a few glances before adjusting his feet. Jay shifted a few inches to the right, closing the space between him and the next base. When the pitcher lifted his leg, the runner also lifted his. He heard the crowd get loud, and the coaches yelling. He saw the baseman ready himself for the ball as the base came closer. Except he never reached base, and his body hit the ground faster than the pitcher could throw the ball.

All the water he drank couldn't even out the caffeine that coursed through his body, and his muscles did not like that. Didn't like the sudden movements his body tried to do without the proper stretches. So before he could reach base, he felt a searing pain rip through his calf that forced himself on the ground just feet from his destination. He knew what a cramp felt like, and this pain doubled that. It wasn't a tear, but he knew that whatever happened left him curled up in a ball, gripping at his leg.

The play was halted immediately as coaches rushed to his side and fans jumped to their feet. A team doctor sprinted over, ready to examine any injury that could have occured. A silence fell over the ballpark as Jay rolled onto his back, gripping his helmet until his knuckles were white. He rated his pain at a 7 (he had a fastball to the head once, and he was sure this didn't amount to that pain) and he groaned as pant leg was rolled up to his knee. He attempted to stretch before a new wave of pain took over and he was sure it wasn't just a cramp. A stretcher wasn't needed, but it would take a few people to convince him to sit up and move his lower body enough to try to stand. It was agonizing, and he could already hear Adam joking about the lack of stretches he did and how he should take sleep more seriously. When he finally stood and managed to straighten his leg just enough to limp off the field with support, the silence turned into cheers and yells from everyone in the stands. He felt a few pats on the back and waved a hand at the crowd, but he knew his rough game was done.

* * *

_ “Jay, how in the hell did you even manage that?” _

Jay could hear Will chuckle on the other end of the phone call. He wasn't at the game to watch his injury happen live, but a text of ‘i fucked up’ and a quick google search provided the doctor the information he needed.

“Dude, I don't even know. I was sore but I thought it was the coffee and it would go away. But now I have a severe pull and borderline tear.”

He ran his hands through his hair as he replayed the discussion with his doctors in his head. He was out a minimum of 2 weeks, and physical therapy would start in three days. It was a common injury, but if he would have taken two more steps, he would have torn the muscle. It wasn't his first injury, but he hoped this would be the last for a while.

_ “Take it easy, bud. Just ice it and keep it elevated. I’ll swing by tomorrow to give you my full blown doctor's advice.” _

“Thanks, Will.” He let out a laugh as he carefully adjusted the ice pack under his leg. He would get the advice, but also a smack on the head as he should have known better.

After saying their good-byes and hanging up the phone, he had a whole 30 seconds of quiet before there was a soft knock on the door. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. None of his friends knocked, and they all probably had a key made at some point so knocking wasn't even necessary. He hasn't spoken with a specific blonde all day, but his invite to come over was never closed.

“Door is open.” He yelled, not wanting to risk standing and feeling the pain that just died down to a manageable soreness.

“What the hell?” She announced her presence, staring at him with wide eyes as she saw his bruised leg wrapped up and resting on the coffee table in front of him.

“Who knew stretching was so important.” He chuckled, patting the empty space of the couch that was reserved specifically for her. “I had things prepared for dinner. Postgame pasta and wine. I've never really cooked for someone, but i figured standing had something to do with it, and, well.”

Hailey slid onto the couch cushion gently enough so Jay wouldn't shift a centimeter. She looked him up and down, taking note of the purple bruises that stood out on his swollen skin. There were a few scratches and cuts on his arms from when he broke his fall, and his eyes showed a level of tiredness she didn't think was possible. Regardless, he was staring at her with such lust, taking in how comfortable she looked in her sweatpants and oversized hoodie. 

“You wanted to cook for me? We’re moving pretty fast, Jay Halstead.” She grinned as he let out a loud laugh.

“It was the least i could do after leaving you high and dry this morning.” He draped his arm over the back of the couch and motioned for Hailey to come closer. She was hesitant, not wanting to hurt him, but eventually scooted across the leather to rest into his side. She laid her head on his chest, immediately smelling the comforting scent of his Old Spice body wash she teased him about that morning.

“I wasn't exactly dry.” She teased, already knowing the face he was giving as he shifted his body weight ever so slightly. They sat in content silence for a few minutes, just her listening to his heartbeat radiate through his chest as he drew lazy circles up and down her arm. “I do have a question, though.”

“Go for it.”

She lifted her head to look at him, and his eyes were already on her. He gave her a soft smile and moved his hand to play with the loose strands of hair that came from the bottom of her messy bun.

“I know i've asked before, but what are we? Like, am I just something fun on the weekends, or can I expect you to come back to me after away games?”

Jay, still playing with her hair, used his other hand to cup her face. Her blue eyes were completely focused on his green ones as he gave her a soft smile. He hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't talking to anyone else, he didn't  _ want  _ anyone else. When he got hurt, the only person he wanted to see was Hailey, and she wasn't anywhere near the ballpark. He felt worse about changing their plans that night instead of barely being able to get off the couch by himself.

“Hailey, I like you too much to make you a weekend activity. Which actually scares the shit out of me, since we’ve only spent a weekend together. But you’re the only person i want to see on the other side of the bed.”

If Hailey could accurately describe what she was feeling, it would be something similar to a kid finding out her grade school crush circled yes on a “do you like me - yes or no?” note. Suddenly, whatever Adam said was erased from her brain and she allowed herself to be the happiest she had been all day. Keeping his words circulating in her head, she smiled and leaned into his hand.

“Thank  _ God.  _ If it's okay with you, I'm going to fall asleep on your chest and hope that I wake up in time for work tomorrow.”

Jay chuckled, “That will always be okay with me.”

She laid her head back on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and started running his fingers up and down her back, something she was a big fan of already. With no effort or energy to want to move to the bed, they stayed on the couch and let their breathing syncopate as they both fell fast asleep, neither of them remembering to set an alarm for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! finally an update! i never forgot about this story, its just been an actual work of progress since my last update. i promise to get more updates out there sooner, and it wont be ending just because baseball season is over  
> big big thank you to @puckluck28 for proof reading at least 70 times. i could not have updated this without her.  
> as always, comment what you think and be on the look out for more updates and one shots in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> random baseball AU that came into my head. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
